


one new message

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: I wrote this on my phone at 10% so errors are expected





	one new message

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 10% so errors are expected

A loud ding brought Logan’s focus away from his lecture and towards elsewhere. He looked for the source of the sound before realizing it came from his own desk. “Apologies.” he muttered, retrieving his phone from the desk and reading the text. 

“[Lover <3] hey ;)”

He sighed quite loudly and put his phone on vibrate, putting it down and turning to return to his lecture. It took only a minute for the phone to vibrate again. He let out another sigh, picking his phone up and reading the text. His students were giving him strange looks, and someone had made a ‘no phones in class’ joke.

“[Lover <3] aww dont ignore me babe”

Another text quickly after that one.

“[Lover <3] i mean you sure werent ignoring me last night”

Logan felt his face flush and he put his phone back down, about to walk away when the phone vibrated again. “Okay, I'm just going to silence it.” he said to himself out loud, making a few students laugh.

The rest of the class was uneventful until the time near the end of the period where he let the kids have a small free time and he went to check his phone. A ton of new messages. He groaned audibly and stood up from his desk and turned to the class. “Okay, do you guys wanna hear the texts I've been getting throughout class today?” he asked, looking among the students, most of whom nodded. He smiled and picked up his phone, starting to read off the first two texts.

He paused before the third one, looking up to the class, then reading it off, making a whole lot of students shocked. Some of them audibly gasped, others made ‘ooooh’ noises and others were just sitting there surprised.

“Fourth text, and i'm sure you'll all love to hear this one.” he said, nodding his head. “‘Come on babe, we can meet up during lunch in my class if you want to, wink face.’” he read.

“Wait.” one of his students said. “You're dating a teacher?”

“Yes, and I'm sure you'll get a kick out of guessing who it is.” he chuckled. “next text, number five. ‘You know what happens when you ignore me. Don't make me come down the hall.’”

“Woah.” one kid said in an exaggerated manner, making others laugh.

“Now for number six here, I’m sure you can all figure out who the teacher is from just this one.” Logan assured, smiling as wide as he could. “‘My class isn't doing anything right now, I mean, it is just band class.”

A silence fell across the room and Logan looked at the shocked faces of his students.

“Mr. Czar?” one kid asked.

“Bingo.” he nodded. “How about we craft a little reply here? There are more texts, but I can’t say those in a classroom.”

“Call him a hoe!” someone shouted from the back of the class making students laugh again.

“Everyone who just laughed gets detention.” Logan joked. “But i can do that.”

 

Band was almost over, and Roman was finally getting a reply, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the message.

“[Nerd <3] i just read six of those messages to my students, you whore. expect questions from Remy next period ;)”


End file.
